Rei Nishina
Rei Nishina is Keiichiro's ex-girlfriend who appears in episode 14. She's only in the anime version of Tokyo Mew Mew. Appearance In episode 14, Rei is usually seen with simple clothes with a lab coat but she is she is shown in flashbacks to wear casual clothes in public places. She has medium brown, wavy hair that reaches a little past her mid back. She keeps the bottom of her hair tied in a small ponytail most of the time. Career Rei is a , someone who researches butterflies, and uses clues on their population to find out how the environment in Tokyo is changing. The job keeps her very busy that there are times when she can't go out for fun but she loves her work due to the butterflies, wishing that she could be just as free as they are. Tokyo Mew Mew In Episode 14, the Mew Mews notice that Keiichiro is acting strangely. He's designing a birthday cake with no intention of selling it and he's so caught up with it that he's hardly paying attention to anything else. The only clue is that the date July 6th is circled. During that time, Ichigo runs into Rei, who caught her in her net in an attempt to catch a butterfly that landed on her head. Ichigo goes to the park the next day to find Aoyama, who is not there, and Rei almost gets her again with her net but they both fall into the lake. Rei takes Ichigo to her appartment to dry her clothes. Ichigo then notices that the same date on her calander is circled as well. Rei admits that it's her birthday. Ichigo at first tries to ask her if she knows Keiichiro but then apologizes, thinking that the chances of that are slim. Later that night, Ichigo sees Keiichiro making the cake. Ryou tells her that Keiichiro makes one every year for his ex-girlfriend's birthday, who broke up with him due to them not finding time for eachother and that the girl was someone who studied butterflies. Rei's breakup without even saying good-bye to him is what caused Keiichiro to make cakes in the first place. Ichigo then tells Ryou that she has met with Rei and the she seems lonely. She decides to convince Keiichiro to go meet up with Rei. At first Keiichiro is mad that Ryou told her but softens up when Ichigo tells him how Rei is doing and that Rei only left because she loved him. The other Mew Mews come in, agreeing with Ichigo and they all convince Keiichiro to see her. When they get there, they notice a bright light and find out that Pie and Tart came and took Rei's spirit to create a Chimera Anima called Butterfly, while collecting Rei's body as a DNA sample. While the Mew Mews try to fight it, Keiichiro runs to Rei in an attempt to take her body. Pie attacks but Keiichiro goes inside of the cocoon casing that Rei is in, blocking the attack. Him taking her body out causes the Chimera to weaken, giving Ichigo the opportunity to finish it off. After Rei's wakes up, Keiichiro tells her about the cake he made, which he accidently dropped before the fight. Rei then tells him that she finally has the courage to say good-bye to him. The younger Mew Mews are saddened by the fact that they are separated for good but Zakuro explains that Keiichiro and Rei can now finally move on with their lives. Mew Mew Power This particular episode in Mew Mew Power stays mostly the same with a few minor changes. Rei's name is changed to Chrys which is a pun on the word Chrysalis(a butterfly cocoon). Most of her personality stays the same but the English dub adds that she's not good at telling jokes due to not being very social. The end of the English dub of episode 14 ends with Renée and Elliot saying that despite Wesley and Chrys breaking up, there's still a chance that they'll get back together someday, giving the episode a more optimistic ending than the original Japanese version. International Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power' - Chrys *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Christy *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Lì RénKē *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Jiwon Seo Gallery Image6.jpeg Image14.jpeg Image9.jpeg Image7.jpeg Image15.jpeg Category:Anime-only characters Category:Minor characters